Coklat
by Shoojo
Summary: Hari itu hari Valentine, dan Nami bingung harus memberikan coklatnya buat siapa. LuNa ZoNa SanNa. Please read n review


Halo semuanya! Sebelum memulai cerita ini, pertama gw harus ngeberitahu bahwa fanfic gw "Navigator's boyfriend" bakal istirahat untuk sementara waktu, soalnya gw musti nyari inspirasi dulu nich…maap ya. Cerita ini hanyalah selingan, sebagai permintaan maap aja. Nah selamat membaca n enjoy!

**Disclaimer :** One Piece n segala sesuatu di dalemnya adalah ciptaan tangan jenius Oda-sensei.

* * *

_Selamat hari Valentine_

………

Nami berhenti menulis, bingung apa yang harus ditulisnya selanjutnya. Hari itu hari Valentine, dan sebagaimana mestinya, seorang wanita memberikan coklat kepada pria atau orang yang kau sayangi sebagai tanda kasih sayang, dan hal yang sama berlaku di atas kapal Thousand Sunny. Robin telah memberikan coklatnya kepada semua kru pria pada pagi hari, dan hanya Nami saja yang belum.

Dia melirik ke coklat buatannya. Ada tujuh coklat berbentuk hati, enam berukuran kecil dengan ukiran sederhana di atasnya dan hanya bertuliskan "Happy Valentine". Dan satu lagi, yang sekarang berada di hadapan Nami, berukuran besar, banyak ukiran di pinggirnya, dan merupakan coklat yang spesial karena akan diberikan kepada orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

Pertanyaannya, siapakah orang itu?

Ada tiga orang yang muncul di benak Nami, dan semuanya layak untuk mendapatkan coklat spesial itu.

Yang pertama kali muncul adalah…

_Luffy…_

Dia adalah orang pertama yang muncul di pikirannya sejak dia memikirkan hal ini. Sebagai kaptennya, tentu saja dia yang nomor satu. Dia tahu bahwa mungkin sinting menganggap bahwa kaptennya yang bodoh, tukang cari masalah, dan doyan makan itu masuk dalam jajaran pria yang layak mendapatkan coklatnya. Namun terlepas dari semuanya itu, Luffy sebenarnya baik. Dia selalu mau melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga Nami supaya tetap selamat. Dialah yang mengalahkan Arlong, membebaskan desa mereka, dan Nami teringat, bagaimana kata-kata Luffy kepadanya setelah menghancurkan Arlong Park.

"_Nami," teriak Luffy dari reruntuhan Arlong Park, "kau sahabatku, kan!?"_

"_Ya," jawab Nami terisak._

Nami tersenyum setiap kali mengingat hal itu, menyadari bahwa Luffy selalu akan ada di sisinya setiap kali dia membutuhkannya. Meskipun Luffy melakukannya saat itu karena Nami adalah nakamanya, namun Nami merasa dia melakukannya karena lebih. Dan sikapnya yang pantang menyerah itu sudah cukup baginya untuk memberikan alasan bahwa dia pantas mendapatkan coklat spesial darinya, meskipun Luffy hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai coklat saja, untuk dimakan. Yah, seperti itu…

Dan orang kedua yang muncul berikutnya adalah…

_Zoro…_

"_Hei, awas di belakangmu!" teriak Luffy dari sangkar tempat dia dikurung._

_Nami yang sedang berusaha mematikan sumbu meriam, terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa anggota bajak laut Buggy sudah datang dari belakang untuk menyerangnya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu serangan itu akan datang…_

"_TRANG!"_

_Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Dia keheranan. 'Apa yang terjadi?' kemudian dia mendengar suara berat dari belakangnya._

"_Memangnya butuh berapa banyak orang hanya untuk menghadapi seorang gadis?"_

Itulah pertemuan pertama antara Zoro dengan Nami. Memang bukanlah pertemuan yang mengesankan karena kedatangan Zoro hanyalah untuk menyelamatkan Luffy. Namun setelahnya ada banyak kesempatan di mana Zoro datang menyelamatkan Nami saat dia hampir di ambang kematian. Nami ingat bagaimana kalau dia berbicara dengan Zoro, pasti yang ada hanyalah pertengkaran. Bicara soal utang Zoro yang belum lunas juga, kebiasaannya yang suka tidur atau tersesat, bagaimana Nami selalu meminta proteksi dari Zoro dengan alasan "karena-aku-wanita" dan juga soal keras kepalanya Zoro setiap kali harus bertarung yang mungkin membahayakan hidupnya. Namun entah kenapa, Nami sangat menikmatinya, setiap kali dia bertengkar dengan Zoro. Apa itu karena dia memang yang lebih dewasa?

Orang terakhir yang di kepalanya adalah…

_Sanji…_

Dia memang suka dengan Nami. Semua orang tahu hal itu. Pertamanya sih memang menyebalkan, tapi lama-kelamaan Nami terbiasa juga. Sanji selalu menyiapka segala sesuatu untuknya, semua yang berbau "sayangku" atau "cintaku" dan semacamnya. Mungkin Sanji hanya melakukannya karena Nami adalah wanita. Namun setelah lama bersama, tampaknya Sanji memang sangatlah menyayangi Nami. Ini terbukti dari bagaimana dia menyelamatkan Nami dari pernikahan konyol dengan seorang pria aneh bermulut singa (yang namanya tidaklah begitu penting untuk diingat), meskipun dia tidak tahu karena saat itu dia sedang dibius. Ataupun saat di atas kapal Maxim di Skypiea…

"_Usopp, cepat pegang tanganku!"_

_Usopp berusaha meraih tangan Nami yang sedang menaiki weaver, tapi ditindis oleh tongkat God Enel. "Dengan begini kau tidak bisa menolongnya," kata Enel, kemudian mengubah tangannya menjadi petir. "El…"_

"_Usopp!" teriak Nami, dia makin menjauh dari Usopp._

_Tiba-tiba ada yang menendang Usopp ke arah Nami. Usopp mendarat di weaver. Nami dan Usopp melihat penyelamatnya._

"_Pergilah…" katanya, memasukkan sebatang rokok ke mulutnya._

_Lalu Usopp meraih akselerator. "Ini arah yang benar, kan?" tanyanya._

"_Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nami panik._

"_Yang penting kita harus selamat," teriak Usopp dengan gelisah, "atau kau mau membuat pengorbanan seorang pria jadi sia-sia?"_

"_Tapi…" kata Nami dengan cemas, mereka sudah di pinggir kapal, terjatuh ke awan pulau. Nami melihat ke belakang._

"_Sanji!"_

"…_Thor!" dan Nami hanya bisa melihat gelombang listrik besar dengan kepedihan yang mendalam._

Tindakan bodoh, pikir Nami berulang-ulang begitu mengingat kembali adegan itu. Tapi dari hati yang terdalam dia berterima kasih kepada Sanji karena pengorbanannya, dan sejak saat itu pula dia mengubah cara pandangnya terhadap Sanji. Dia tidak lagi melihat Sanji sebagai penggila cinta, tetapi sebagai seorang ksatria. Kishido.

Pikiran-pikiran di atas hanya membuat Nami tambah bingung, siapa yang dipilihnya. Apa Luffy, kaptenyang selalu peduli padanya? Atau Zoro, yang selalu datang secara tiba-tiba saat dia dalam bahaya? Ataukah Sanji, ksatria yang bersedia memberikan segalanya hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia?

Nami terdiam sesaat, larut dalam pikirannya, lalu…

Tiba-tiba dia mendapat ide bagus. 'Aku sudah tahu jawabannya,' batinnya. Dia segera menuliskan jawabannya di coklatnya. Setelah diam sejenak, melihat hasil karyanya dengan tersenyum, dia segera berlari keluar dari dapur, menuju halaman luar, coklatnya berada di tangan kanannya, lalu dia berhenti di pinggir kapal. Diam sejenak, memandang laut dan langit biru sejenak, dia mengambil nafas dan…

Dia membuang coklat itu. Ke laut.

Melihat coklat buatannya berputar-putar di udara, Nami hanya tersenym. 'Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa membuat satu coklat lagi,' batinnya dalam hati, 'mereka bertiga masih bisa menunggu di hari Valentine selanjutnya.' Lalu dia bergegas kembali ke dapur, untuk membuat satu coklat kecil lagi. "Happy Valentine's Day," bisiknya pelan.

Sementara itu, coklat yang baru saja dilempar Nami terbang sangat jauh, berputar-putar indah di udara, menunjukkan tulisan di tengahnya sebelum menyentuh permukaan air.

_Selamat Hari Valentine_

_Bellemere

* * *

_

Whoooww! Akhirnya selesai juga. Buat kalian yang mengira bahwa yang akan diberi coklat oleh Nami adalah salah satu dari Luffy, Zoro, atau Sanji, sayang sekali! Hei! Valentine tidak harus melulu soal hadiah dari wanita ke pria, kan!? Tapi juga bisa dari anak ke ibunya. Yah, sebenarnya aku berharap yang ditulis adalah namaku (hihi :D) tapi tidaakkk….

Pliz review ya! Satu suara kalian sangat penting bagiku dan membuatku bahagia.


End file.
